


A Light in the Dark

by mts



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sara Lance gets to have feelings, Smut, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mts/pseuds/mts
Summary: After regaining her sight, Sara Lance spends all night memorizing the curves and lines that are Ava Sharpe. In the process, Sara finds herself a light in the dark.-OR-Sara and Ava finally take some time to deal with Sara's blindness ex post facto. First, a little nonverbal communication, and then some verbal communication, too.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first foray into the LOT fandom. Hope you enjoy!

Sara dismisses the Legends to their own devices as soon as they’ve returned to the Waverider. She figures it’s the least she can do to allow everyone a night to process the wild ride they’d been on the past few weeks.

She instructs Gideon to hold off on any time anomalies for the next 48 hours so the crew could have a proper weekend for once as the last of said crew trickles out of the bridge to their respective sleeping quarters. 

Ava stands by the center console, waiting, and Sara grabs her hand, directing them in the direction of the bathroom so they can get their nightly routines done before the rest of the Legends have changed into comfier clothes. 

The hand that holds Ava’s is the same as it has been the past two years but there’s a sureness there that has been absent for weeks. 

Ava relishes it, leaning slightly into her girlfriend as she leads them to the bathroom, letting her brain shut off as she twists the rings on the hand intwined in her own. 

The women part reluctantly, cleaning teeth and faces before determining silently that a shower can wait until morning.

They’re through before even a single knock from their shipmates, reconnecting as soon as they’ve put their hygiene products in their respective places. 

Sara brings Ava’s hand up to her lips and kisses lightly as they exit the bathroom and make their way to their bedroom, exchanging quiet good nights with the few legends they come across before finally punching in the code to their bedroom.

When the doors shut behind them, both women visibly relax, shoulders deflating in their sanctuary.

They split once again to change quickly and silently out of their clothes, forgoing pajamas altogether. It’s not as if there’s nothing to say; given the experiences they’ve had there is almost too much to discuss. Neither woman feels the need for words until they meet once more under the covers, migrating toward the middle of the bed. 

Normally, Sara would ask for Gideon to turn down the lights, neither woman having remembered to do so before getting into bed, and then they’d be cuddling up around one another as they discuss the big things and little things from the day until one or the other drifts off to sleep.

Tonight is different though. They haven’t had this time in what feels like months. Sara tucks her pillow in half underneath her head, turning to face Ava, and Ava props her head up on the palm of her hand, the other one loosely rubbing circles over the top of Sara’s .

The lights are dimmed, but Sara never prompts Gideon to shut them. Instead she studies Ava’s face. 

Ava allows the scrutiny for as long as she can take, but eventually the urge to speak overwhelms. 

“That was a lot,” she detangles their hands and swipes a stray lock behind Sara’s ear, “What do you need right now, baby?”

Sara purses her lips, allows a moment to take stock of herself. Ava’s hand curls gently around her neck, thumb tracing her jawline as she awaits Sara’s response.

“I just wanna look at you.”

Sara’s eyes are dark with lust and reverence. Ava has no complaints. There’s an undercurrent of sadness in her voice, but Ava resolves to deal with that after she lets her girl have what she needs.

“Gideon, turn the lights up, please.”

The AI complies without a word and Sara spends all night memorizing the curves and lines that are Ava Sharpe. 

She starts at Ava’s face, looks deep into stormy grey blues, the bright light reflecting off her irises. Sara scotches closer, dropping kisses to each closed eye lid before moving down to Ava’s perfect nose, which gets two kisses because Sara wants to ensure she never forgets its slope. She kisses every inch of Ava’s face, saving her lips for last. 

Ava turns onto her back, pulling Sara with her so that she’s being straddled between two muscular legs, her hands resting at Sara’s waist. The kiss is deep, sensual, grounding. Sara’s hands cradle each side of Ava’s beautiful face as she slips her tongue into Ava’s mouth, tracing teeth and tongue. She bites down gently on Ava’s supple lower lip, which makes Ava groan, deep and low in her chest. 

Sara smirks at the sound, sucks soothingly at it which makes Ava sigh happily.

Ava’s eyes flutter closed once more as Sara’s lips reach the junction of her neck and ear, a shiver running through her as Sara lingers there a touch longer than necessary. She smiles to herself as Sara nips at her neck. 

Sara looks up as she moved on to Ava’s left shoulder, peppering kisses to her bicep, the angled plane of her inner arm. She pays special attention to the pulse point at Ava’s wrist, feels the throbbing beat on her tongue before moving further down. Sara kisses Ava’s palm which curls around her face as if it’s meant to be there, to anchor her to this very moment. She kisses each perfectly manicured nail, then repeats herself on Ava’s right arm, this time sucking pointer, middle, and ring fingers into her mouth. Ava‘s hips buck up at the feeling and Sara relishes the feel of Ava’s strength beneath her.

Sara knows Ava thinks her next move will be her chest, so she decides to surprise her by sliding down her girlfriend’s body, pulls one long leg toward her and trails kisses from her ankles, up her shins. She darts her tongue out playfully when she reached the backs of Ava’s knees and Ava fails to contain how ticklish she is. Sara watches as Ava’s lips twitch, mesmerized by the smile lines she finds there.

Her lips trail up Ava’s thighs slowly, pressing alternating kisses, bites, and licks to the sensitive interiors. When she gets close enough to smell Ava, she trails from long thigh up to smooth stomach, tongue tracing the musculature there as she makes her way up to her girlfriend’s sensitive chest.

Ava’s breath hitches in anticipation as Sara’s mouth ghosts over the undersides of her breasts, hands fisting the sheets below her in an effort to control herself. 

When Sara’s mouth closes around her nipple she nearly cries with pleasure. Ava’s hands fly to Sara’s hair, one hand rhythmically tugging as she knows Sara enjoys and the other pressing her girlfriend’s head to her chest. She feels Sara smirk around the hard bud, nipping and licking and kissing away before switching to its twin. Ava thinks she’ll be bruised tomorrow, but she can’t seem to care, too caught up in the sensations of Sara’s tongue on her chest.

When she can’t take any more of the unrelenting affection, Ava tugs on Sara’s hair and whines, “Please babe...”. 

Sara takes the hint, nipping one last time at Ava’s chest before moving down once more, spreading Ava’s legs over her own thighs and relentlessly licks, sucks, and kisses at Ava’s pussy until she’s writhing. Sara takes it all in, the clench of Ava’s thighs, the rapid panting as she brings her girlfriend closer and closer to the edge, the sweat collecting between Ava’s breasts. 

Then, she pulls away. Ava whines, hands seeking out Sara’s head once more, but Sara wants to see Ava’s face. So, she runs her fingers through the slick, slides a few fingers inside, and presses her thumb down on her girlfriend’s clit. During her brief stint with blindness, Sara had of course thought about the practical things she was missing out on without sight, but there are few things that compare to the face Ava makes as she falls over the edge, brows scrunching, face tensing up before melting into the most contented, relaxed face she thought Ava capable of. She’d missed it during that time. Wasn’t sure she’d ever see it again.

So now, as Ava flies over the edge, one hand holding Sara’s and the other squeezing Sara’s bicep, Sara can’t look away. She waits for Ava’s body to calm down, waits for those beautiful eyes to meet her own before she removed her fingers, making a grand show of shoving them in her own mouth. Ava’s eyes always go so wide when Sara does that, always blown black with pleasure. 

She pulls Sara down to her and kisses her with ferocious energy, if a little sloppily, tasting herself on Sara’s lips and tongue. Her eyes nearly roll back in her head. 

And then Sara is off the bed, leaving just long enough to grab a towel and quickly cleans Ava up as she rests her eyes, Ava’s hips occasionally twitching when Sara hits her still sensitive bits at the wrong-or right-angle.

When Sara gets back into bed on her side, she tugs at Ava’s arm and Ava rolls over into her lover’s side, curling up with an ear resting on her girlfriend’s chest. Gideon shuts the lights fully this time. 

Typically, both women will start out wrapped up in each other but through the night wind up drifting apart, but always with a hand or a leg touching the other. Sara wraps her arm around her lady, slowly rubbing up and down her bare back, massaging into the base of her neck.

Ava leans up, nuzzling into Sara’s neck, and presses a kiss to her pulse point before burrowing her head into Sara’s chest again, eyes closing once more as she starts to drift off to the sound of Sara’s strong and steady heartbeat. 

Just as she feels the pull of sleep take hold, the bed starts to vibrate. It pulls Ava back into consciousness fast and she opens her eyes to investigate only to find Sara’s leg tapping incessantly at the air. 

“Honey...”

Sara absently hums a response, the shaking continuing unbothered.

“Baby, you’re shaking the bed”, Ava says, laying a hand on Sara’s thigh in attempt to sooth, and immediately the shaking stops.

“Sorry, didn’t realize.”

A lie. They both know it.

“Having trouble falling asleep? I can probably help with that”, Ava says, her hand moving playfully closer to the apex of Sara’s thighs. 

When Sara doesn’t say anything, Ava looks up at her, concern written in the crinkle of her brow.

Sara’s eyes are watering and quite bloodshot. Ava notices she hardly blinks. She looks exhausted, starring at the ceiling as a lone tear slips down her cheek. Ava kisses it away before Sara gets the chance, sitting up cross legged beside her girlfriend, placing a hand on Sara’s cheek as she waits for Sara to explain. 

It takes a few moments for Sara to work up the courage but when she does, she unravels, “I’m scared. Scared to sleep. Scared to close my eyes...I hated not being able to see. And I was so happy when I finally could see you again. I don’t want to go to sleep and wake up to realize it was all a dream, or a nightmare. I don’t think I could handle that Ava.”

Ava goes to pull Sara into her chest, to pull her onto her lap, but Sara presses a hand to her shoulder, keeps her at arm’s length. 

“Hon-“

Sara cuts her off, “Please. Just let me see you, babe. I don’t want to forget any more than I already did. Just let me look at you.”

And so Ava does, moving Sara’s hand to the base of her neck after she reaches over her to turn on the bedside lamp. 

“I hated the darkness. And I was so scared I would only be able to see you in those horrible visions for the rest of our lives”, Sara adds. Both women involuntarily shudder at the thought of Sara’s very last vision.

“I’m still scared, Ava.”

Ava runs a soothing hand over the hand on her chest, reassurance that she is hearing her girlfriend loud and clear. 

Ava had had her suspicions that the disability was affecting Sara more than she’d let on, but they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it in the moment, what with all the gods and deaths going on. It broke her heart to know her girl was so afraid. 

“I’m scared too, Sara. But you need to sleep, baby. You’re exhausted.”

Sara nods pitifully, eyes drawn downward as she tries to contain her emotions. 

“I just don’t know what I’ll do if I wake up and can’t see again.”

Ava takes Sara’s face into both hands, waits until Sara’s crystal blue eyes meet hers and says with absolute conviction, “I can’t guarantee anything, but I need you to know that whatever happens, you will never be alone. I am with you all the way, one hundred percent. I have no doubt in my mind that we’d figure it out if you woke up blind again. We’d find the light in the dark. It would be tough, but we’d do it together. Always. Promise.”

Ava holds out her pinky for Sara to take with her own. Sara lets out the breath she’d been holding in, which comes out a shaky sob more so than the chuckle she’d intended, but through the tears, she wraps her own pinky around Ava’s. And then she drapes Ava’s arms around herself, and falls into the comforting embrace, allows herself to succumb to the emotional tidal wave that’s been brewing in the recesses of her mind for weeks upon weeks. Ava’s hands sooth her catching breaths and write sweet nothings on her back as they lay back against the pillows once more.

The overhead lights stay on, though Ava does quietly ask Gideon to lower the brightness to a less piercing level and soon, Sara has fallen asleep.

The first thing she sees when she reflexively opens her eyes upon waking is the tangled web of her girlfriend’s wavy, honey colored hair in her face. She feels both of Ava’s arms wrapped in a loose but protective hold around her torso. 

Sara smiles to herself through the cry-hangover at the realization that Ava had been both the last person she saw before she went blind, and the first person she had seen when her blindness went away.

Ava is also, on any sighted day, the last thing Sara sees before she falls asleep each night and the first thing she sees upon waking up. Her very own light in the darkness.

Sara looks up at her snoring sleeping beauty, with Ava’s head thrown back on the pillow, mouth slightly agape, lashes tickling the skin beneath her eyes before burrowing back into the boob pillow beneath her, falling back into a peaceful sleep, content in their promise of forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write smut so I hope that went well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
